Victorious flames
by Jirwolf54321
Summary: Just a journey with his friends and lots of Pokemon. At least thats what Kit thought until a force that was already thought gone forever came back and ruined every thing now can Kit, Jack, Lara and the friends that they have made along the way stop this force from it goal of harnessing the power of the legendary Pokemon of victory. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way.
1. Chapter 1: Ark 1 Training camp

Chapter One: The eggs

Kit was bored he and his friend Jack were in the woodland surrounding their village.

"I wonder why your dad told us to go to the elders hut this afternoon." said Jack

"Probably for some dragon law lesson thing" Kit replied Jack sighed. After a few minutes Jack left for home and Kit soon left as well.

As he walked back to his house Kit thought about the pokemon festival in two weeks he had asked and asked his mum and dad for a pokemon of his own so he could compete in the festival tournament but they never said yes although Kit had never heard a no ether and had continued to hope for a couple of weeks. Now however he had just about given up.

Kit opened the door to his house and walked in

"lunch is on the table" his mum said Kit nodded his appreciation and ate up the sandwiches his mum had made. "shouldn't you be getting ready to go see the Elder?" his mum asked

"yeah sure" Kit replied with no real interest. He saw a backpack near the door but see nothing special about it he left without another word.

On his way to the Elder's hut Kit met up with Jack. They walked in silence not really in the mood to talk. Finally they arrived and saw that Lara a girl from their class was standing by the Elders hut "Hi" Kit said finally breaking the silence

"Oh hi" Lara replied the three of them stood there awkwardly for a while waiting for the Elder to arrive.

A few minutes later the Elder finally arrived "Yo Gramps" said Jack "what's todays lesson"

"No lessons today" the Elder "just a gift follow me". The three of them went into the Elder's hut and watched as he took out a basket from under the table in the basket was three pokemon eggs. The Elder gently put the basket on the table and told them to choose an egg each. "Ladies first" said Kit grabbing Jack shoulder to stop him from leaping on the eggs.

"Ok thanks" said Lara giggling at the look of longing on Jack's face. She took the egg on the far left of the basket and carefully took it over to a chair and sat down clutching the egg.

"you'd better go next Jack before you explode" said Kit.

"Cheers mate" said Jack and took the egg in the middle.

"Then I guess i'll have this one" Said Kit and picked up the last egg.

"Now that thats out of the way let's get down to business" Said the Elder startling them all "The reason I was late was because I have entered you all into the team battle tournament in the Pokemon festival in two weeks during these two weeks you will have to train and catch pokemon to prepare for the tournament, that is if you all wish to compete."

"YES" Jack yelled

"Ok" said Kit Lara just nodded

"Well then good lu-"Crack, the Elder was interrupted but the sound of breaking eggshell a crack appeared on Jacks egg and he almost dropped it

"Axe"

An Axew scrambled out of the egg and clutched tightly to Jack

"Hi dude" said Jack still a little startled

Crack Crack Lara's and Kit egg broke and reviled the pokemon that had been inside them

"A Gothita" Lara exclaimed

"Cool a Deino" said Kit

"Quick" The Elder gave them all a pokeball and they tapped their pokemon lightly on the head with the pokeball to catch them. "Now as I was saying Good Luck and remember you will need to work together to win this tournament lots of young trainers come to compete and a few more teams from your class will be entering. Here are your pokeballs now go catch some pokemon"

With that the three of them went off into the woodland to try and catch some pokemon.

Jack, Kit and Lara walked down a path towards a clearing where they would train their pokemon suddenly a lillipup ran across their path it growled at them. "lets get myself a new pokemon" said Jack he let out his axew and used his pokedex app on his pokegear to find out about both pokemon.

Lillipup

Type: Normal

Species: Puppy Pokemon

Attacks known: Tackle , Leer

Description: It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees.

Axew

Type: Dragon

Species: Tusk Pokemon

Attacks know: Scratch

Description: They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp.

"Ok Axew scratch" said Jack Axew charged and got a direct hit on the wild Lillipup it stumbled back and then tried to hit Axew with a tackle "Dodge" Axew tried to dodge but was too slow and got knocked to the ground. However, Axew got up without effort and attacked with scratch again forcing the Lillipup back "Scratch one more time" yelled Jack "AAXXEE" Cried Axew and hit the Lillipup again causing him to faint Jack threw a pokeball and it sucked the Lillipup into it and began to shake then it stopped shaking and clicked. "Yeah my first capture" Yelled Jack jumping up and down. Lara and Kit Started laughing and laughing "Why are you laughing said Jack confused "Its just" Kit couldn't take it and burst into laughter again "Its just what?" said Jack even more confused "never mind" Snorted Kit.

They walked on for a bit before Lara said "Hey Kit shouldn't we check out our pokemon's moves so we are ready if we have to battle."

"Yeah good idea" Kit replied they both released their pokemon from their pokeballs. Kit used his pokedex app to scan both of the pokemon.

Gothita

Type: Psychic

Species: Fixation pokemon

Attacks known: Pound

Description: Their ribbonlike feelers increase their psychic power. They are always staring at something.

Deino

Type: Dark Dragon

Species: Irate pokemon

Attacks known: Tackle Dragon Rage

Description: It tends to bite everything, and it is not a picky eater. Approaching it carelessly is dangerous.

"Awsome he already knows dragon rage" Said Kit

"aw not fair" Jack complained Lara and Kit put their pokemon back into their pokeballs and they set off again. They reached a clearing empty except for two or three rocks scattered around the middle. "Hey how about that training now" said Kit "Go Deino"

"Lets do this Axew"

"Come on out Gothita"

"Ok Deino lets try out dragon rage" Deino moved around unsteadily "Darn I forgot Deino can't see" Said Kit "Guess We'll have to train up on his other senses or he will be a liability in tournament as He might hit one of your pokemon."

"True" said Lara Jack nodded and he and Axew went toward the trees to practise scratch

"Gothita let's try and get your pound stronger and then we can work on your Psychic attacks"

"Gothi Gothi" Said Gothita nodding to show her agreement.

* * *

**Authors note: Here it is everyone, Im back and here is the revamped version of victorious flames and by that i mean lots of chapters being stuck together so um**

**Jirwolf off **


	2. Chapter 2: Ark 1 Training camp

Chapter 2: 1st battle

"Ok Deino I'll roll a stone and you have to find it," said Kit

"Denio Denio," said Denio, Kit rolled the stone trying to make it bounce so as to give off more sound, the stone bounced 4 times and settled a couple of feet away from Denio heard it and ran in the direction of the stone after about 10 seconds he found the stone. "Good but you'll have to be quicker than that if you want to hit a pokemon. They kept doing this and Denio was getting to the stone faster every time as he began to predict where it would land.

Meanwhile Gothita was just finishing her physical training and was about to try and learn a psychic attack. Her pound now did some serious damage well for a pound. "Ok," said Lara "we are going to try and learn confusion," she placed a pebble on the ground.

"Gothi Gothi," said Gothita puzzled

"Try and lift it," said Lara Gothita eyes became blue and the pebble was surrounded with a faint blue aura, it started to wobble then lifted up into the air and hovered there for a few seconds then fell back to the ground. "Good job," said Lara.

Axew and Lillipup were training hard as well and the fruit of this was that Axew had learned assurance and Lillipup had learnt Odor sleuth and bite. "Keep it up guys you're both really starting to get strong now," Jack said.

Kit had an idea "hey Denio you can learn focus energy can't you?,"

"Denio?," Said Denio not certain what his trainer was thinking

"If you learn that the your ability to detect things will go up by a lot" said Kit "ok let give it a try Denio use focus energy,"

"Deinooo," said Denio and yellow light appeared around him. Kit threw a stone at one of the big rocks in the middle of the clearing "Deino Dragon Rage,"

"DEINO," said Denio and a blue orb appeared in Denio's mouth and then a dragons head shot forwards with a blue beam trailing behind it. The Dragon Rage struck the rock with great force and lots of cracks appeared on the rock "Now tackle Denio,"

"Dei Dei Dei-no" cried Deino as he charged at the rock building up speed before crashing into the rock blowing it too pieces.

"Nice Deino you have there but of course not as tough as my Drilbur," a voice said

"Oh great," said Kit a tall boy with brown hair walked into the clearing flanked by two smaller boys with red hair who were exactly alike. "Frank Short and his ever present cronys the Tekson twins ," said Jack

"Great," said Lara "You!," Kit looked at Lara

"he annoys you to?,"

"A lot worse," said Lara Jack frowned and was about to say something when Frank interrupted

" Oh hey Lara," he said smoothing back his hair Kit and Jack started coughing

"I want to laugh and be sick at the same time," said Kit while Jack had opted with the first option and was rolling on the floor in a fit of silent laughter. "Hey pipsqueak how about we settle this with a battle three of us vs the three of you"

"you're on said" Kit, Jack and Lara simultaneously

"And if we win I get to take Lara out on a date" Frank finished

"Hey you can't just offer Lara up like some kind of prize," said Kit "She a human being to,"

"It fine Kit theres no need to worry about that when we're going to whoop their buts," said Lara "Besides the only reason he has to do this is because he knows that he won't get a date with me any other way,"

"Woooo Pwned," said Jack who had finally stop laughing.

"Ok then if you win Lara has to go on a date with you but if we win you have to leave Lara alone" said Kit "Deal" said Frank they shook on it and Frank tried to crush Kit's fingers."Time to be beaten by the Dragon Crew" said Frank Kit snorted

"the Dragon Crew? Wow nice name," Frank looked angry now

"Lets just start the battle," he said

"Then i'll referee," the Elder walked out into the clearing "Begin,"

The dragon crew sent out their pokemon "Better check them in the pokedex" said Jack

Drilbur

Type: Ground

Species: Mole pokemon

Attacks known: Scratch Mud sport Rapid spin Mud-slap

Description: It can dig through the ground at a speed of 30 mph. It could give a car running aboveground a good race.

Patrat

Type: Normal

Species: Scout pokemon

Attacks known: Tackle Leer Bite

Description: Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others.

With their pokemon already out Kit Lara and Jack got ready to fight.

"Ready Deino," said Kit this was his first pokemon battle and yet he could not lose or Lara would murder him. "Deino Dei," Said Deino stomping his foot.

"Lets Get them Gothita," said Lara

"Time for some major pwning," yelled Jack

"AXEW," cried Axew showing his agreement

The two Patrats charged forward trying to use bite "Bad choice Gothita confusion," Gothita's eyes glowed blue and one of the Patrat's feet was moved to the side causing him to fall and trip up the other Patrat "Urg," said Frank "Drilbur rapid spin blow up sand to cause a distraction," Kit smiled "Nice move but you forgot Deino can't see so that won't bother him at all," he said "Now use focus energy then dragon rage" Deino nodded then yellow light appeared around his body and a blue orb formed in his mouth "Deino!" he cried and a dragons head with a blue beam trailing after it fired into the smoke and Drilbur was launched out of the dust and hit a tree.

"Get up Drilbur"said Frank harshly "Now team technique Rapid Bite" Both Patrats charged at Deino and they tried to bite him to hold him in place for Drilbur who was speeding towards them with rapid spin. "Gothita confusion" Gothita's eyes turned blue and one of the Patrat went down

"Quick Axew assurance" Jack yelled Axew jumped and smacked the other Patrat into the floor.

"Deino use dragon rage right in front of you" Deino fired the blue beam which hit Drilbur point blank knocking him back into a tree at the edge of the clearing "Dril" Said Drilbur standing up but one more hit and he would be toast and the Patrats weren't looking too hot either Frank didn't know what to do his strongest attacking move had been stop easily.

"Deino use tackle"

"Gothita use pound"

"Axew Scratch"

"Oh no" said Frank As Deino's strong tackle sent one of the Patrat flying into the air knocking him out as he hit the ground "Patrat dodge" said one of the twins and his Patrat just missed being hit with Axew's scratch but Drilbur in his weakened condition could not dodge Gothita's pound and was also knocked out "Patrat and Drilbur are unable to battle Frank and Tony Tekson can no longer compete" The other Tekson twin looked at all the pokemon surrounding his Patrat

"Um Bite" he said and Patrat charged at Gothita

"Pound" said Lara and Gothita punched the Patrat away into one of the rock in the middle of the clearing the Patrat hit his head and was knocked out as well "Darn it" Frank yelled

"You lost Frank so get lost" Said Lara

The three of them sat by the rocks in the middle and watched Frank and the twins walk away. "Good job" the Elder was standing near the edge of the clearing " I think you really have a chance in this tournament and the winners will go on to represent this village in island tournament"

"oh yes I came here to tell you that your parents have given their permission that you can go to a pokemon training camp" the Elder sighed seemingly overcome with some kind of nostalgia

"Awesome we'll just go get our stuff right guys " said Kit

"Yeah" said Jack

"Me to" Lara added

The Elder chuckled "No need"

"Bi Bisharp" a Bisharp lept from the trees and skidded to a stop next to them he was carrying 2 backpacks, a shoulder bag and a large canvas bag. "My dad's Bisharp" Kit exclaimed he also noticed that as the Bisharp put the bags on the ground one of the backpacks was the one from his house that he had seen before. "There you go" said the Elder "and heres a map to the camp"

" Oh thanks" said Lara picking up the shoulder bag

"Hey Jack I'll carry your backpack if you take the tents" Kit said

"Tents?" Jack replied confused

" The canvas bag its to big for one tent and theres 3 of us so one two man tent and one one man tent" Kit explained

"Oh ok sure" said Jack picking up the tents with a small effort

"Wow Jack I didn't know you were that strong" Said Lara

"Well me and Kit spend most of weekends climbing tree and stuff" Jack replied blushing slightly

"Yeah you remember when we first met" Kit said

"Oh yeah" said Jack Lara waited

"So" she said

"So what" Kit said

"How did you meet" she answered

" Oh right ok"


	3. Chapter 3: Ark 1 Training camp

Chapter 3: Blast from the past

Flashback

Kit was sitting in a tree in the forest near his house, he liked this forest, he was in this part most days and today was no exception. However, this was as far as he was allowed to go because there was said to be a dangerous wild pokemon in the woods and he although he wasn't afraid of it lots of other people were and so he had to stay.

"Hey" Kit looked down and saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes looking up at him Kit dropped down "Hi" he said to the boy "Who are you"

"I just moved in yesterday" the boy said

"I'm Jack" he looked up at the tree "how'd you get up there" Kit looked confused

"I climbed of course how else would I get up there" he replied, Jack stared up at the tree

"Can you teach me to climb" he asked

"Of course" Kit said "You have to look for places to hold and create a path between them to get to the top" he climbed up the tree at a steady pace and reached the top

"Hmm" Jack looked at the tree and climbed slowly up taking a completely different route to Kit and almost reached the top before missing a hold and falling Kit grabbed his sleeve and pulled him up

"Nearly" he said "I'd have never thought of going up that way" he mused.

"Really it was obvious to me" Jack said Kit shrugged

"Guess different people have different ways" he said

"Druuuuudddiinnggiioonn" a loud cry resounded through the forest and Pidove flew up from their roosts in alarm. "That sounded like a pokemon" shouted over the noises of panic coming from the surrounding pokemon. "yeah" Jack said "we'd better go check it out" Kit nodded in agreement and they both took off in the direction of the sound.

They arrived at the edge of a clearing and saw a wild Drudingion thrashing around knocking down trees and smashing rocks as a family of Patrat scampered around trying to avoid getting squashed "Hey leave them alone" Kit yelled at the Drudingion. It stopped and turned "DRUDINGION" it roared and charged at them

"Didn't think this through" Said Kit

"Ya think" Jack replied "Run" They turned and ran in different directions and scrambled up trees as the Drudingion smashed into where they had just been standing "DRUD-DRUDINGION" it yelled and stomped its feet.

"Bisharp" Kit gasped Jack looked puzzled

"Who's Bisharp is that ?" Jack asked as he scrambled back from the fight

"Bi-Bisharp" Bisharp charged at the Drudingion and slashed at him knocking him backwards

"DRUDINGION" the dragon type pokemon shouted and charged a Bisharp again just as a man who looked a lot like Kit ran into the clearing

"Bisharp use Night Slash" the man yelled

"We'll be fine now" Kit said to Jack calmly

"What makes you think that ?" Jack said not nearly as calmly

"Cuz thats my Dad and he's a Pokemon Master" KIt replied in the same calm tone as the Drudingion was smashed aside into a rock

"DRUD-DRUDINGION" the Drudingion yelled again but as it tried to rise it fell down again

"Gotcha" Kits Dad threw a ultraball at the downed pokemon.

'DoDo DoDo DoDo Dee" the ultraball shook three times and became still

"Awsome" Kit shouted

"Too right" Jack chorused and they high-fived. Kits Dad seemed to notice them for the first time

"oh your Mum will kill me for this" he said shuddering "Lets get home quick maybe she won't notice"

Long story short...

She noticed.

Flashforward

Lara laughed

"Wow a lot less eventful than when we met, for sure" she said brushing her brown hair out of her eyes

"Yeah anyway we'd better get going or else we will miss the start of the camp we wouldn't want to make a bad first impression" Kit said hosting the bags onto his shoulders

"Team Epic away" Jack shouted

"Team what now" Lara said

"Jack we're not calling ourselves team epic" Kit added

"Aw team Awesome then" He said

"NO!" Lara and Kit said together and the three of them walked off laughing. The Elder shook his head and walked back to the village smiling.

Lara, Kit and Jack walked down the path that lead to the pokemon training camp

"This is going to be sweet" Jack said punching his fist in the air

"Yeah we will meet loads of new pokemon and trainers" Kit replied

"And then beat them" Lara added. Then Kit stopped

"What was that"he said looking around

"What was what" Jack said also stopping then they all heard it a quite coughing sound

"Ahem that was me" they looked around an old man behind them

"Whoa when did you get there" Jack said

"That does not matter" said the funny little old man "Now am I right in thinking that you are Pokemon trainers" Kit nodded

"We are" he replied as politely as possible when you have had someone possibly following you

"Then I can feel no guilt in giving you these" he said and handed each of them a pokeball

"Whoa, thanks dude" Jack said causing the old man to smile

"Why don't you give them a try" he said

"Ok" Kit said all three of opened their pokeballs

"Pansear"

"Panpour"

"Pansage"

Three pokemon sprung out of the pokeballs

"awesome I got a Pansear" Jack shouted

"I got a Panpour" Lara exclaimed

"A Pansage this is so cool" Kit said, the old man smiled again

"look after them and they will become strong pokemon I'm sure" He said and walked back the way they had just come.

Later on the three of them arrived at the camp. What appeared to be a camp official was standing by the path.

"Ah," the official said "You must be the Wardd party, from Dragon's Break town," he paused "Are those tents." he asked

"Um yes." Kit said tentatively

"Oh you won't be needing then we have dorms here," he said "Sorry to cause you trouble." jack looked confused

"I wonder why the Elder gave us tents then." he said. Then the look of confusion left the officials face

"so thats it." he said smiling

"What's what." Kit said the official shook his head knowingly

"It doesn't matter," he answered "anyway the gentlemen will be in dorm 8 and the lady will be in dorm 9 next door," he looked them over "I'll let you unpack and settle in, dinner and the camp welcome meeting is at 7:00 pm sharp so please don't be late."

"Of course." The three of them said together and walked off to their dorms.

After she had unpacked Lara came in to the boys room and sat on Jacks bed watching Kit put his stuff away neatly and Jack.. not.

"Hey you know the have battlefields here." Lara said after the boys had put their away

"really?" Kit said "awesome how about we wind some people to battle and test out these new pokemon."

"Yeah that would be cool," Jack said "come on come on !" he yelled "Let's go!" and he shot out of the room like a bullet Kit sighed

"Has he always been this hyper?" Lara said

"Ever since the day we met" Kit said and the both followed Jack laughing.

When they got to the field Jack was already battling someone. It was a medium sized kid with red hair and blue eyes who seemed just as hyper as Jack and his friend who had sort of browny blonde hair, bluey green eyes and was wearing a very distinctive scarf which was pitch black in summer!

"Hey Jack," Kit shouted "you better not lose before I beat you!" Jack gave him a cheesy grin and said

"not a chance in both of them in any world Kit!" he shouted back and returned to his battle another boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked up the the blonde haired boy who was standing behind the battle and they both laughed.

"Hey," Kit said and walked up to the two boys "I'm Kit and this is Lara and that over theres Jack." the blonde boy replied

"Hi I'm Chase and this is Will," He gestured to the boy next to him "and Sean."

"HI." the Red haired boy shouted over the battle

"Anyway," Chase said "How about a battle Kit?" he asked

"Sure thing," Kit said "In truth this is only my second battle." the boy smiled

"Then you'll get annihilated." he said cheerfully

"Gee thanks." Kit muttered Chase laughed

"Just joking I'm new too although not that new see." He opened a badge case and Kit saw a badge, he frowned

"what badge is that?" He said squinting at it "I've never seen that badge before."

"Oh thats because its a sinnoh badge, me and my friends are from sinnoh."

"Cool," Kit said "anyway lets start this battle."


	4. Chapter 4: Ark 1 Training camp

Chapter 4: New Rivals

Kit and Lara were standing on one side of the battle field and Chase and Will were on the other

"Come out Deino" Kit cried

"You too Panpour" Lara shouted Chase and Will both pulled out a Pokedex

Deino

Type: Dark Dragon

Species: Irate pokemon

Attacks known: Tackle Dragon Rage Focus energy

Description: It tends to bite everything, and it is not a picky eater. Approaching it carelessly is dangerous.

Panpour

Type: Water

Species: Spray pokemon

Attacks Known: Scratch Leer Lick Water Gun

Description: It does not thrive in dry environments. It keeps itself damp by shooting water stored in its head tuft from its tail.

"Alright Come out Umbreon" Chase said and a small dark fox like pokemon with gold rings on its fur. Now it was Kits turn to pull out his pokedex

Umbreon

Type: Dark

Species: Moonlight pokemon

Attacks Known: Tackle Sand Attack Pursuit Quick Attack

Description: When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power.

"Now lets go Leafeon" Will said Kit moved His pokedex to scan the new pokemon

Leafeon

Type: Grass

Species: Verdant pokemon

Attacks Known: Tackle Sand Attack Razor Leaf Quick Attack

Description: Just like a plant, it uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always enveloped in clear air.

"This will be a double battle both sides will use two pokemon when all pokemon on one side are defeated the battle will be over" Kit looked over at the camp official from before who was now standing by the battle field

"Ok Deino use Dragon Rage" Kit said

"Dei-Deino" Dieno cried Leting loose the blue beam which streaked towards Umbreon

"Quick Umbreon use Quick attack to dodge" Chase shouted and The dark type blurred, jumped over the beam and spead towards Deino

"Deino use Focus energy and dodge" Kit Said Yellow light appeared around Deino and he jumped away from Umbreon then he ran at Umbreon and bite him then through him away

"Cool Deino was that bite" Kit yelled Chase smiled as Umbreon got up unscathed "Wa how bites a really strong attack" Kit said

"But its not very effective against Umbreon" Chase said

"Now Leafeon use Razor Leaf on Panpour" Will shouted and LEafeon let out a clump of spinning leafs towards Panpour who was knocked away

"Umbreon Pursuit" Chase said and Umbreon disappeared and reappeared next to Panpour slamming into it and sending it flying again

"Panpour is unable to battle" the official said

"Ok come out Solosis" Lara yelled "Use confusion on Leafeon" and a blue aura appeared around Leafeon and he was slammed into the ground

"Quick Umbreon Pursuit" Chase said

"Deino Dragon Rage" Kit said and Umbreon disappeared again and reappeared next to Solosis but before he could hit Solosis he was blasted into Leafeon by Dragon Rage

"Um-Umbreon" Umbreon said and he staggered up however Leafeon stayed down

"Leafeon is unable to battle" Will grimaced

"Leafeon come back" he absorbed the grass type back into its pokeball

"Come out Chansey" He said and the Pink pokemon appeared on the field

"Use double slap" he said and Chansey ran towards Solosis but she hovered out of the way

'Deino Dragon Rage" Kit shouted

"Umbreon Quick attack" Chase yelled and Umbreon spead towards Deino and hit him just as he fired Dragon Rage the explosion engulfed them both knocking them both to the floor were neither of them got up

"Deino and Umbreon are unable to battle" the camp Official Said

"Luxio Come out"

"Lets go Pansage"

The two new pokemon appeared on the field

"Pansage use vine whip" Kit said

"Solosis confusion" Lara cried Chase smiled

"Luxio Charge" Kit and Lara looked confused

"Chansey Double slap" Chansey ran in close and slapped Solosis but was hit by vine whip and lost its balance before it could finish then it was lifted into air by confusion. However, as Chansey fell it rolled towards Solosis and crashed into it knocking both pokemon out

"Solosis and Chasey are unable to battle Lara and Will are out of the battle" The official said

"Now Luxio use Spark" Chase said And Luxio charged at Pansage. Kit and pansage were unprepared for the attack and Pansage was dealt some heavy damage by the charged up Spark

"Now tackle" Chase yelled and Luxio slammed into Pansage finishing him off

"Pansage is unable to battle Chase and Luxio are the winners" The official said

"Nice battle" Kit said Shaking hands with Chase

"It definitely was" He replied

Kit looked over at Jack's battle to see that he had been beaten as well

"Aw darn it" Jack said "I'll pwn you next time" Sean smiled

"I'll hold you too that" He said Kit walked up to Jack

"So you lost too" Kit said scratching his head

"Um yeah" Jack said "These guys are strong" Lara walked up to them as well then they all turned around when they heard a whistle

"See you guys later" Chase said and the three boys walked off

"Sorry I wasn't much help there Kit" Lara said

"Nah you were great" Kit said "Anyway lets get back to our rooms and get ready for that welcome meeting thing" and the three of them walked away back to their rooms. As they left the camp official chuckled

"This could be a fun camp" he said and walked off.

Later on

"Jack, JACK" Kit shouted in his friends ear to wake him up

"wa what MONKEYS!" Jack cried falling out of bed and onto the floor as Kit started laughing

"What were you dreaming about" Kit asked

"Um urr" Jack blushed

"You know what I don't want to know" Kit said shaking his head to get rid of the picture he had in his mind.

(Haha I bet you're curious aren't you well too bad you'll never know)

Lara knocked on the door

"Guys its time to go" she called through the door

"We know I'm just waking our resident Slakoth here" Kit shouted back. Jack grabbed his pokeballs and ran out the door

"Come on Kit we're going to be late" he said as he sped off

"Yeah we're going to be late" Kit said and he walked out the door at a regular speed.

"Should we tell him that we are 10 minutes early" Lara said

"Nah I think he can work it out on his own" Kit said and they walked after Jack laughing.

At the meeting

"It can't believe you two" Jack fumed "That was 10 more minutes of sleep" as Lara broke down into giggles, Jack looked confused

"It wasn't that funny" he said frowning

"Its not that" Lara said trying to restrain herself

"Then what?" Jack asked

"I told her about your walk up call" Kit said breaking into laughter as well

"It wasn't that funny!" Jack said almost shouting

"wa what MONKEYS!" Kit imitated and he and Lara started laughing again

"Ah here we go the last party" said a camp official that they hadn't seen before said as some people walk into the meeting area. It was more like one of those picnic bench areas you get in parks but it had a sort of electric board with a table on it (a maths table not a food table) at the front of the area where the camp officials were standing.

"Welcome to this pokemon training camp" One official said

"During the course of this camp you will be split into 6 teams which will compete to gain points" another official said

"The team with the most points at the end of the camp will win prizes" The official who had refereed the battle before finished.

"Hey what about to pokemon from the brochure, it said we'd get pokemon" a large brown haired boy interrupted rudely

"Ah yes that brings us nicely onto our next point" the previous official said at that moment two came out carrying some baskets full of pokemon eggs

"Please form a line to receive your eggs, remember one egg per person" an official said as people began to push forward

"Are they really just giving these away?" Kit asked

"I guess so" Lara said

"I'm gona get my pokemon before you" the brown haired kid said pushing in front of them

"Good for you" Jack said "except we already have pokemon" pulling out his three pokeballs. The boy mumbled something about only a camp for beginners when Chase and his friends came up and said hello to Kit, Lara and Jack completely ignoring the kid who then shut up.

After waiting in the line for a bit Kit, Lara, Jack, Chase, Will and Sean chose their eggs. Kit looked at his aqua blue egg

"How come mine doesn't have markings like all of yours" he said Lara looked at her's green with red triangles then at Jack's white with red lightning bolts.

"I don't know maybe its to do with the pokemon." she said then they heard the officials speaking again.

"Okay your pokemon should hatch either tonight or tomorrow morning which will be when you will be put into teams, here are some pokeballs to catch your pokemon when they hatch" pokeballs were passed round by some other officials

(Ok new game every time I write official eat a crisp) (on second thought don't do that it would probably kill you from some lethal crisp related disease... it exists!)

"Anyway after that its time for dinner" he said and some officials (Dam it) brought out lots of different food and best of all the drinks there was lemonade, coke and CREAMSODA (sorry I'm a little obsessed).

Later on

"Urg I can't eat another mouthful" Lara said

"Yeah" Kit yawned "We should probably get back to our rooms right Jack, Jack?" he looked around for his friend who was still stuffing himself

"Come on you" Kit said dragging his friend away from his plate

"What nooo my burger" Jack said struggling to get away

"Come out Deino, Pansage" Kit said bringing out his pokemon

"Woo cool pokemon" a kid said Kit nodded and smiled at the kid and he and his pokemon pulled the squirming Jack back to his room.

Back in the room

"Hey Jack" Kit said

"What" Jack said looking up grumpily

"MONKEYS" Lara said jumping out from behind the door causing Jack to fall over himself jumping away.

"ARG when is this going to stop" Jack said even grumpier

"When it stops being funny" Lara and Kit said together

"See you tomorrow Lara" Kit said high-fiving her on her way out.

"I'll get you back one day Wardd" Jack said darkly

"Yeah of course you will" Kit said with his eyes closed

"Sacafasarasa" Jack muttered as he schemed away in the darkness

"You know I can still hear you right?" Kit said interrupting Jack

"Shut up" Jack said.


	5. Chapter 5: Ark 1 Training camp

Chapter 5: 1st day of camp

Kit woke up early again and went to check up on his egg, it was sitting next to Jack's red and white egg and being a... well egg. Then he heard a faint knock on the door and he opened it to find Lara standing there with a bottle of water and a evil look.

"Lara what are you..." Kit tried to say before she dashed over to Jack and upended the bottle over his head

"Wa" Jack spluttered as his hair covered his eyes trying to stand up hitting his head on the top bunk and falling onto the floor.

"LARA, KIT" he shouted stumbling around and falling over again

"Hey don't look at me" Kit said as Lara started crying from laughter as Jack walked into a wall and fell backwards causing the bedcovers to fall on-top of him. Then Kit's egg started to glow and everyone stopped except Jack who fell over and then stopped. The egg cracked open and a small blue pokemon with a shell on its back appeared **(place your bets now)**

"Squirtle-Squirt" the little pokemon said** (and for those of you who got it wrong... wow just wow)** Kit pulled out his pokedex

Squirtle

Type: Water

Species: Tiny Turtle pokemon

Attacks Known: Tackle, Mirror Coat, Aqua Ring

Description: SQUIRTLE's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this POKEMON to swim at high speeds.

"Hey little guy" Kit said crouching down next to the baby pokemon and holding out a pokeball

"Can you please get in here and if you don't like it you can get out in a sec." Squirtle eyed the pokeball for a second then pressed the white button in the center of it and was sucked inside, the pokeball flashed three times then stopped.

"Squirtle" the small pokemon appeared again and hugged Kit

"Guess you don't like being in a pokeball then." Kit said

"Squirtle Squirtle" the pokemon shook its head vigorously.

"Oh yeah that reminds me" Lara said "everyone meet Ralts" and she pulled out a pokeball and a small pokemon with a white dress sort of thing and red horns at the front and back of her head.

"Ralts?" the pokemon said

"And you just happened to forget that?" Jack said as he finally succeeded in standing upright for more than three seconds.

"Lets have a look" Kit said scanning the pokemon with his pokedex.

Ralts

Type: Psychic

Species: Feeling pokemon

Attacks Known: Growl, Shadow Sneak, Confuse Ray, Magical Leaf

Description: RALTS senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This POKEMON rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition.

"Why am I always last" Jack sulked and he picked up his egg and stared at it as though it would hatch magically** (like me and homework/school work/work full stop)**

"anyway we'd better get going or we will miss the morning meeting" Lara said

"Guess so" Kit replied and they set off towards the area where they had had dinner last night

"Hey wait for me" Jack said and ran out the door out after then (Dejahvu)

At the picnic meeting area of epicness (**that's its official name don't question it and don't eat a crisp the disease is real I swear)**

"Now that everyone is here we can start revealing the teams." said a camp official **(I need a new word for official)**

"In team Orange there is Jack, Kit, Lara, Chase, Will and Sean **(Convenient or what. No seriously I need an answer)**

"Alright" Kit said

"Well this is convenient" Chase said **(Thats what I just said)** The officials completed the list of teams and told everyone to sit with their teams **(*enter singsong voice* Convenient *exit singsong voice cuz it sounds weird*)**

"Ok now that you are in your teams we can reveal the first challenge" A camp official said

"We can indeed" a second one added

"The first challenge is _**(INSERT DRAMATIC PAUSE HERE)**_ going to happen tomorrow **(anticlimax for the win)** because today you will be training your pokemon. The first official said

"Ok" one of the Officials said "the first part of the day will be spent training with your team with one of our camp mentors" .

**(Ha yes finally didn't say official darn it why can i not stop saying official ahhhhhhh)**

The meeting came to a close and everyone broke off into their teams.

"Hello I will be your helper for the first part of the day" an official who could be recognised as the one from the gate and the referee of their pokemon battle "now if I could please ask you to release only the pokemon that have come from your eggs please" he said

"Um my egg hasn't hatched yet" Jack said "What should I do?" the official smiled

"Thats ok I came prepared" he pulled out two pokeballs from somewhere

**(I mean some pokemon trainers just seem to have their pokeball just randomly appear PSYCHIC POWERS)**

"Kangaskhan, Slugma come out please" the official said and two fairly large pokemon came out

"Wha?" Jack said confused as his egg was taken by a large brown bear? Cow? Kangaroo? Then it was placed in a pouch at the front of it and was lightly heated by a lava slug.

**(Its moments like this when you can understand why some people think pokemon is weird NOT agree with it and NOT disliking them any less but still understand it)**

Almost immediately the egg began to glow and crack and out popped a white cat with red lightning bolts on its fur.

**(Who could it be?)**

"Zangoose" the pokemon said and began jumping up and down and growling

"Hey calm down dude" Jack said walking up to the slashing pokemon 'I'll be your trainer and my name is Jack so um yeah" the Zangoose cocked its head

"Zan?"

"Ok Zangoose return... Hm that a bit of a mouthful how about I call you Zan?" Jack said

"Zan, Zangoose" the newly Christened Zan said happily and was sucked inside its pokeball. Then Kit started laughing again.

"What?" Jack said indignantly

"It just that we were just told to get our pokemon out and you just spent 5 minutes getting it to appear and now you've put it back into its pokeball, and Zan really thats really original" Kit replied

"Like to see you do better" Jack retorted angrily and brought Zan out of his pokeball again

"Already have Uisce lets show them what you can do." Kit said and Squirtle now know as Uisce popped his head out of Kit's shoulder bag

"How the heck did he fit in their?" Jack asked incredulously

"Oh he was having a nap in his shell" Kit said as though it was obvious. The official cleared his throat.

"If thats over maybe we could start your training now" He said putting extra emphasis on the your

**(although you could see that because I put the "your" in speech marks)**

"Um yeah, sorry" Jack said "and by the way how is Uisce any better than Zan" he muttered to Kit

"It Irish for water" Kit said simply

"Ok" Jack said

The others released their pokemon. Kit and jack gave the pokemon a quick scan with their pokedexes.

Zangoose

Type: Normal

Species: Wild Cat pokemon

Attacks know: Scratch, Counter, Leer

Description: ZANGOOSE usually stays on all fours, but when angered, it gets up on its hind legs and extends its claws. This POKéMON shares a bitter rivalry with SEVIPER that dates back over generations.

"Good to know" Jack said Then they moved onto Chase and his friends pokemon first was Sean's

Poliwag

Type: water

species: Tadpole pokemon

Attacks known: Bubblebeam, Ice ball, water sport

Description: POLIWAG has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the POKéMON's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it.

after that it was Will's pokemon

Igglybuff

Type: Normal

Species: Balloon Pokemon

Attacks know: Sing, Charm, Faint attack

and finally Chase's pokemon

Zorua

Type: Dark

Species: Tricky Fox pokemon

Description: It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee.

Attacks Known: Scratch, Leer, Dark Pulse, Detect

"Hm an impressive variety of types to work with" The official said

"To work with?" Kit said "What do you mean you're just training use for the morning aren't you?" the official smiled

"Actually I'll be your coach for the entire camp, and let me warn you there is quite the competitiveness between the coaches" He replied

**(aw yeah stopped saying official for 30 seconds)**

"Anyway my name is Mark and lets get started" he looked the pokemon up and down "Hm lets start by splitting up into two groups attack and special attack, Chase, Will and Lara you will train you pokemon's long ranged moves and Kit, Sean and Jack you will train your pokemon's close ranged moves then after a bit Chase will switch. " He paused "Everyone clear" everyone nodded.

"Then lets go"

Uisce, Zan and Will's Igglybuff began attacking test dummies with scratch and faint attacks. While Chase's Zorua Felis and Sean's Poliwag fired dark pulses and bubblebeam at a swinging sandbag, Lara's Ralts was using magical leaf to cut through practise dummies. After about 40 minutes of practise it began to become tiresome just slaving away with their pokemon and Mark noticed this.

" Alright everyone come in" he called and the gang gather around him "I think thats enough stat training for today, lets get an overview of what happened" as it turned out Uisce had learnt bubble, Zan had learnt quick attack, Ralts had learnt confusion and Felis had learnt pursuit.

"I think that for a reward you can get to try your new pokemon out against the one and only... me!" Mark said "We will have double battles, first we will have Will and Lara then Jack and Sean and finally Kit and Chase." Everyone walked up to a makeshift battlefield with the usual lines but it was uneven with rocks sticking out of the ground in various places and small craters dotted around it.

"So are you ready to get started?" Mark said

"You bet we are!" Jack yelled fistbumping Sean

"Those two are so alike" Chase said

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Kit said "By the way does Sean by any chance dream about monkeys?"

"Um why" Chase said

"Oh no reason Kit said stifling a chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6: Ark 1 Training camp

Chapter 6: When training pays off

Lara and Will took their positions at one end of the field while Mark stood at the other

"Lets go Ralts"

"Come on Igglybuff"

The two small pokemon ran onto the battlefield

(Description of which was in the last chapter so go read it)

"Go Klink, Litwick" Two pokemon appeared on the other side of the field one looked like two gears and one looked like a candle

"Begin" Mark said. Both side prepared for battle

"Ralts use shadow sneak" Lara said and Ralts sunk into the ground and disappeared

"Klink ready" Mark said

"Igglybuff faint attack" Will said

"Iggly" the pink pokemon said and charged at Litwick then changed targets and hit Klink. Then Ralts appeared and slammed into Klink who then started to trap Ralts in its gears and turn them

"What's that?!" Lara said

"its gear grind a move only Klink and his evolutions can learn." Mark said "Now Klink thundershock" the gear pokemon let out a blast of electric energy which did even more damage to Ralts

"Igglybuff Sing" Will said

"Not today Litwick Use Will-O-Wisp then nightshade" Mark said

"Litwick" the candle pokemon said and it fired tiny flame which flew into Igglybuff and burnt it then Litwick became engulfed in purple energy and fired a purple blade at Igglybuff knocking it out

"Klink finish this thundershock" and Klink shocked ralts again knocking her out as well.

" Aw man" Will said

"Doesn't matter with more training we can beat him next time" Lara said

"alright" Will replied and they sucked their pokemon back into their pokeballs

"Good job you two" Mark said "Now Sean and Jack show me what you've got" and he sprayed his pokemon with a potion bringing them back up to full health

"This should be interesting" Kit said

"Yeah, and Sean's got the advantage as Poliwag is strong against Litwick and he has iceball which is strong against Klink" Chase replied and the two of them moved along to let WIll and Lara sit down

"Got Zan" Jack said

"Lets do this Poliwag" Sean said "Use Bubblebeam on Litwick" claiming the first move

"Litwick dodge and use nightshade" Mark said "Now Klink thundershock" a purple blade struck Poliwag sending it backwards then it was hit by the thundershock sending it flying backwards and it struggled to stand

"Zan quick attack on Klink" Jack said and Zan streaked towards Klink knocking it away from Poliwag

"Gear Grind " Mark said and Klink began to crush Zan in its gears

"Now use counter" Jack yelled

"Zan-Zangoose" ZAn said and glowed orange

"Klink"" Klink cried as it took a lot of damage from Zan's attack

"Now Poliwag bubblebeam on Litwick"

"Zan quick attack on Klink" Jack and Sean said Mark smiled

"Not so fast, Klink thundershock on Poliwag and Litwick take the quick attack" He said Klinks thundershock ripped through Poliwag's bubblebeam and knocked it out and Litwick jumped in front of Klink and Zan's quick attack did nothing to its ghost like form.

"No Poliwag" Sean said

"Ember Litwick and Klink thundershock" Mark said Litwick shot out a stream of tiny fireballs and Klink fire the small thunderbolt and Zan was hit by both attack knocking it out.

"Zan!" Jack said

"Aw man we lost' Sean said

"Don't worry about it, you guys battled well" Mark said Sean and Jack returned their pokemon while Mark healed his pokemon again. Suddenly a small cloud with leafs for arms floated across the battlefield and Sean and Jack returned their pokemon.

"Whoa what's that pokemon" Kit said and he pulled out his pokedex

Cottonee

Type: Grass

Species: Cotton Puff pokemon

Attack known: Growth, Leech Seed, Stun Spore, Mega Drain

Description: They go wherever the wind takes them. On rainy days, their bodies are heavier, so they take shelter beneath big trees.

"Cool, I'm going to catch it" Kit said "Go Deino"

"De-Deino" the dragon type appeared

"Use focus energy" Kit said a yellow energy appeared around Deino

"Use Dragon rage" Kit said and Deino shot the blue beam at Cottonee which struck it slamming it into the ground and doing a lot of damage. Then Cottonee letout yellow coloured spores towards Deino

'Deino use Tackle to dodge and then use it again to hit Cottonee" Kit yelled and Deino sped away from the spores and then slammed into Cottonee

"Cottonee" the small cloud said then it green orbs came out of Deino and went into Cottonee and it seemed stronger while Deino looked weaker

"That was Mega Drain" Mark said "And a strong one to"

"Deino finish this with Dragon rage" Kit said and Deino blasted Cottonee with the blue beam once more knocking it into a tree

"Now time for a pokeball" Kt said and threw the white and red ball which sucked Cottonee into it then it rocked once, twice, three times and made a ding noise

"Cool a Cottonee" Kit said and he let Cottonee out of its pokeball "Hi I'm Kit you want to be my pokemon"

"Cotton-nee" the pokemon said

"Cool I'll call you Leben" Kit said

"Cottonee" Leben said happily

"Well that was unexpected" Mark said "but now that its over we can have the final battle, Chase, Kit let go"

'Go Uisce" Kit said

"Come out Felis" Chase said

"Begin" Mark said

"Felis Dark pulse on Litwick" Chase said

"Uisce bubble on Litwick to" Kit added both attack struck home and Litwick took a lot of damage and was almost down already

"Klink thundershock on Uisce" but as Klink was about to fire the attack Felis turned into a Squirtle and mixed itself and Uisce up and Klink stopped its attack in confusion

"Good teamwork " Mark said "Litwick Will-O-Wisp, Klink thundershock"

"Felis Dark Pulse on Litwick" Chase said

"Uisce bubble take out that Will-O-Wisp" Kit said and the bubbles surrounded the tiny flames and they fizzled out but then Uisce was hit by the the thundershock and took a great deal of damage but then Litwick was hit by the Dark pulse and knocked out

"Litwick return" Mark said and sucked Litwick inside its pokeball "Klink thundershock max power" and Klink began to charge up power and then released a much more powerfull thundershock

"Felis block it with Dark pulse" Chase said and Felis shot the Dark pulse towards the thundershock but its was overpowered and Felis was hit by the strong attack and took quite a lot of damage

"Felis use Dark pulse" Chase said but as Felis tried to use the attack a current of electric energy ran through its body freezing it in place

"Oh no Felis is paralyzed" Chase said

"Uisce aqua ring" Kit said and Uisce was healed back to full power

"Klink max power thundershock again" Mark said and Klink fired the super powerfull thundershock

"Felis use.." Chase started to say

"No Chase" Kit said stopping the other trainer "Uisce Mirror coat" he said and a silver energy appeared around Uisce and as the electric attack hit smoke bellowed out across the battlefield

"What happened Kit said as he tried to see through the smoke

"look" Lara said as the smoke cleared revealing Klink and Uisce both knocked out and Felis still standing although weakly.

"Aw yeah we won" Kit said high fiving Chase

"Very good you two, that was an excellent battle with good teamwork use of moves and communication" Mark said smiling 'Now I think its time for a well deserved lunch" and he brought out a picnic basket full of sandwiches, cakes, fruit and basically the sort of things that you would expect to be in a picnic basket.

"YES" Jack yelled and began stuffing himself with everything he could see

"Somethings never change" Kit sighed

"You're telling me" Chase said as Sean joined in with Jack.

After everyone had eaten they traveled back towards the meeting area where some of the other groups were already waiting.

"Sit here and wait for the other groups to arrive" Mark said " I have to help with the presentation and other stuff"

_Later on_

An official walked up onto the stage

**(If someone you know has died from crispness then I'm sorry for your loss and please don't hunt me down)**

"I trust that everyone has had a good morning's training session" He said

**(Just realised all the officials are men and no women not intended I promise)**

"The camp will be split up into two main parts a coordinator section and a trainer section" another official this time a woman said

**(That has nothing to do with what I just said)**

"If you want to be a specific one please inform your group manager" The first official said "But now it is time for your free training and by this I mean the time to train your pokemon in whatever way you see fit whether it be with your group manager or by your own methods, you may go"

everyone began filling out except for some people who stayed behind to talk to the officials. Mark gathered up everyone

"Ok who want to carry on training with me put your hands up" He said everyones hand went up, he blinked "Well ok then so do you want to do some training against wild pokemon, its a bit more work but more exciting and you can catch some new pokemon to boot" again everyone agreed

"Ok then follow me" he said a lead everyone away from the meeting area.

_at a small lake_

"Ok around here there are numerous pokemon of several different types and I also managed to get some fishing rods incase you wanted to catch some water types" Mark said "Grass pokemon are generally found over there" he gestured towards a small clump of undergrowth "and theres some rock, ground and normal types in those caves and you may find some other types dotted around" he paused "I'll be here if you get yourself attacked by a Gyarados or something" he said chuckling "So off you go" and everyone split up to go to different areas

"Want to get some grass types" Jack asked Kit

"Nah I got Leben and me and Chase want to find a dark type" Kit answered

"Ok I'll ask Lara" he said and walked off to find the girl.

Mark walked over to Kit

"So you want some dark types" He asked

"Yeah me and Chase though it would be cool to have one as their good against ghost and psychic pokemon" Kit answered

"Well you might want to look over there" Mark said pointing to another cave slightly hidden by trees

"Ok cool, thanks" Kit shouted as he ran off to find Chase

Kit and Chase ran off towards the cave that Mark had indicated

"Hey Chase" Kit said "Haven't you already got two dark types? why do you need another?"

"Actually I've got 3" Chase replied "I just really like them, well them and electric types" Kit nodded

"Ok sure" he said as they entered the cave and were plunged into complete darkness

"Whoa what happened?" Kit yelled as they stumbled through the darkness then they crashed into a object which gave way under

"Hey watch where you're going" a strange voice cried

"Who are you?" Kit said falling over the guy again

"Oh this ridiculous" the unknown person said "Go Elekid use flash" the person said and a small yellow pokemon emerged from the pokeball and a bright light lit up the cave revealing a boy probably 14 with dark brown hair, Blue eyes, White t-shirt, brown vest, jeans, black trainers belt with pokeballs on it and a broad brimmed Black hat.

"Hey" the kid said "My names Josh, Josh Smithson"

**(Thank you to Will o'thBroock for this OC I hope you enjoy the chapter)**

"Hi I'm Kit and this is Chase" Kit said

"Hey" Chase said "We're looking for dark types want to join us"

"Sure I prefer water and Ice types myself" Josh

"Dark and electric for me" Chase said

"I like dragon and grass" Kit

"I'm not too keen on dragon types" Josh said

"Why what's wrong with them" Kit said indignantly

"Nothing its just a sort of influence as my brother is a top dragon hunter" Josh said Kit spluttered

"What, your joking I hope he doesn't meet my sister that would be carnage" He said shuddering

**(Epic reveal dun dun dun)**

Chase did a double take

'Wait you have a sister?" He said "You never told me" Kit shrugged

"you've known me for like three days and I'm surprised you haven't made the connection she is good friends with two of the champions Lance and Cynthia"

"Lance I can understand if she loves dragons types but why Cynthia?" Josh said  
"Oh they went to school together and were sort of rivals on their journeys"

"Cool" Chase said "But can we please catch some dark types now"

"sure sure" Kit said and they ventured off into the cave

_At the lake_

"Hey Lara had any luck yet" Jack called across the clearing where they were searching for grass pokemon

"No I'm going to try further out" she called back and set of into the forest "Urg how did he get me to do this" then she froze as she heard a voice in the distance

"Amber settle down I'll feed you next, no snivy don't do that, yes feebas I know you're hungry" and soft voice rang out through the forest.

"Who is that?" Lara thought and crept through the trees towards the source of the voice

"Feebas don't be like that you know that I think that you're beautiful" the voice spoke again as Lara tiptoed up to the clearing where the voice originated from and peered through the trees

**(Here you go Thunderfang27 for your long OC form I said give me something to work with and you gave me a biography so this character will need no editing of any sort thankyou)**

A girl with long, brown curly hair that reached to just below her chest was standing in the clearing she had very light central american brown skin and was wearing a black hoodie with no logos which mostly hid her skinny frame with dark jeans with a flare at the end and black flats she was talking to three pokemon which seemed to be a Snivy, a Feebas and a Drilbur as she turned Lara saw her eyes which were a reddish brown colour.

"Hey" Lara said as she walked out of the forest into the clearing "What are you doing out here by yourself?" the girl looked at Lara and squeaked

"mmnh" She mumbled covering her face with her hood

"Aw come on don't be shy" Lara said "Are you in the camp to?" the girl nodded

"What's your name?" Lara asked

"Aj" the girl whispered

"Well that wasn't so hard was it" Lara replied "I'm Lara by the way" she added quickly "Are these your pokemon?" Lara asked the girl nodded "Do you want to meet my pokemon?" Lara asked

"But you will only have one" Aj mumermed

"Oh really well why don't you check" Lara answered "Come out everyone"

"Gothita"

"Panpour"

"Ralts"

"Hi" Aj said crouching down in front of the pokemon

"Hey want to battle?" Lara said Aj shook her head vigorously

"Why not?" Lara said confused

"What if I lose?" Aj mumbled

"So what?" Lara said "We're friends so it doesn't matter, right?"

"Friends?" Aj said looking up

"Yeah of course" Lara said

"I don't know" Aj said

"Aw come on please" Lara said then a small green pokemon appeared Lara pulled out her pokedex

Budew

Type: Grass Poison

Species: Bud pokemon

Attacks known: Mega drain Grass whistle Stun spore Growth

"Cool a grass type I'm going to catch it" Lara said "Go Gothita use double slap"

The black and purple pokemon jumped forward and slapped the bud pokemon twice

"Now use confusion" but instead of being coated in the blue aura Gothita fired a multi coloured beam at Budew knocking it out

"Whoa Gothita was that Psybeam"

"Gothi-Gothita" the pokemon said happily

"Awesome" Lara said and she threw a pokeball at the unconscious pokemon

"Yeah I got a Budew" Lara said "Now can we battle now?"

"Maybe" Aj said


	7. Chapter 7: Ark 1 Training camp

Chapter 7: New friends and battles

_In the cave where Kit and Chase were supposed to be catching dark types but ran into stranger who they now know and yeah_

"So Chase" Kit said "You said that you had 3 dark types I know Umbreon and Felis but who is the last one"

"Oh yeah you've not met have you" Chase said "Come on out Wuste" and he threw a pokeball into the air and a small yellow Crocodile appeared

"Sandile" it said

"A Sandile" Josh said pulling out a pokedex

Sandile

Type: Ground Dark

Species: Desert croc pokemon

Attacks Known: Bite Leer Sand attack Sand tomb

Description: They live buried in the sands of the desert. The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping.

"Cool" Kit said crouching down next to Wuste

"Thanks" Chase said returning Wuste back into his pokeball and they set off into the cave with Josh's Elekid lighting the way

"Urg when are we going to find any pokemon" Josh said after a while of trekking through the cave

"Be patient" Kit said "I'm certain we will find some soon pokemon don't just appear"

**(Unless its a pokemon game where they appear every 5 seconds and just become annoying)**

and as soon as he had finished his sentence a pokemon fell from the ceiling and landed infront of them

"Ferro" the pokemon said

"What is that?" Chase said pulling out his pokedex

Ferroseed

Type: Grass Steel

Species: Thorn seed pokemon

Attacks Known: Tackle Rollout Metal claw Pin missile

Description: It absorbs the iron it finds in the rock while clinging to the ceiling. It shoots spikes when in danger.

"I call it" Kit said after hearing that it was a grass type "Lets go Deino let do this"

"Deino Deino the pokemon cried as it appeared

"Ok Deino lets try Dragonbreath" Kit said

"Deino" Deino said and began sucking in a huge breath. Then Ferroseed began rolling towards Deino picking up speed

"Now" Kit said and Deino fired out a stream of purple and green fired right in front of it slamming into Ferroseed and sending it flying however it stuck in the wall and then shot off into the cave

"Aw so close" Kit said returning Deino to its pokeball

"Wow your Deinos strong" Josh said

"He sure is" Kit said "I can't wait for him to evolve"

"Well you'll be waiting a long time for that Kit" Chase said

"Why?" Kit said looking up Deino's evolvement criteria "Oh, wow level 50 thats quite high"

"Yeah it is" Chase said "Now can we keep going?"

"Hey Kit want to have a battle 3 on 3?" Josh said blanking Chase

"Sure lets go" Kit answered "3 on 3 it is"

"But but the dark types" Chase said as the other two boys ran out of the cave to have their battle

"Aw come on"

"Ok I'll be the judge" Mark said "Both trainers will have 3 pokemon each and can switch at anytime the first trainer with no pokemon left it the loser, begin"

"Go Frillish" Josh said and a blue Jellyfish like pokemon appeared on the field

"Go Leben" Kit said and the cotton puff pokemon came out of its pokeball

"Frillish use nightshade" Josh said

"Counter with Mega drain Leben" Kit said as the Jellyfish glowed purple and moved towards Leben and green orbs went from Frillish into Leben and Frillish faltered its energy gone

"Now while its down Leech seed then stun spore" Kit said and Leben shot out seeds which became plants which entangled Frillish and began draining its energy then orange spores covered Frillish shocking it and causing it to freeze

"Now finish it off with mega drain" Kit said and as the orbs left Frillish the pokemon fainted

"Frillish is unable to battle Leben is the winner and the first round goes to Kit"

"Alright Leben" Kit said as Josh returned Frillish

"Go Karrablast" Josh said and a blue scarab beetle like pokemon appeared

"Begin" Mark said

"Karrablast fury cutter" Josh said and Karrablast began slashing at Leben with its horn doing a lot of damage

"Quick Leben get away and use Mega drain" Kit said

"Don't let it use peck" Josh said and the super effective move hit taking Leben down

"Leben is unable to battle so the winner is Karrablast and the round goes to Josh" Mark said

"Leben return, good job go Deino" Kit said "Dragonbreath lets end this"

"What makes you so sure Karrablast hasn't taken any damage" Josh said "Dodge it Karrablast let make this win number two" but as Deino unleashed the purple and green fire Karrablast faltered getting hit by the fire knocking it out

"Wa how" Josh said

"Its simple really Leben did get that mega drain off and not just once" Kit said "All the time you were using fury attack Leben was slowly draining Karrablasts hp"

"Karrablast is unable to battle Deino is the winner and the round goes to Kit" Mark said

"Darn"Josh said " Ah well, go Elekid lets do this"

"Elekid" the yellow pokemon said as it appeared on the field

"Use Low kick" Josh said and Elekid rushed towards Deino

"Deino dodge and use dragon rage" Kit said and as Elekid came close to Dieno it leapt out of the way and charged up the blue beam

"Elekid thundershock" Josh shouted and both attacks hitting home sending both the pokemon skidding backwards

"Swift Elekid" Josh said and Elekid fired off a stream of stars which hit Deino and did quite a lot of damage

"Again Eleid"

"Deino Dragonbreath quickly" Kit countered and as the stars spread across the field the purple and green fire ripped through the middle and both attacks hit.

"Elekid Lowkick" Josh said

"Deino headbutt" Kit said

"Elekid endure" Josh muttered so only Elekid could hear. Both pokemon ran at each other and Elekid swept Deino's feet out from under it however Deino still nailed the headbutt and both pokemon were knocked to the ground. Then Elekid stood up and Deino fell to the floor unconscious.

"Deino is unable to battle the winner is Elekid and the round goes to Josh" Mark said

"Deino return" Kit said "Go Pansage" and the green monkey pokemon appeared on the field

"Use vine whip" Kit said and vines came from pansage's hands and sped towards Elekid

"Elekid dodge" Josh said but Elekid could barely stand and was knocked out by the vines

"Elekid is unable to battle sot the winner is Pansage and the match goes to Kit" Mark said Kit walked up to Josh

"Good match" he said holding out his hand which Josh shook

"I'll beat you next time for sure!" Josh said and he walked off "So you had better not lose to anyone else"

"I wasn't planning on it" Kit said smiling "Wait a minute" looking round at Jack, Chase, Sean and Will "Wheres Lara?"

"So does three on three sound good to you" Lara said eagerly

"I still haven't made up my mind if I'm battling you or not" Aj said

"But you are going to battle me" Lara said sounding convinced

"What makes you so sure?" Aj said

"Because your pokemon want to battle as much as I do" Lara said Aj looked at her pokemon who were all looking very eager

"But this will be my first pokemon battle" Aj said

"You've seen battles on TV haven't you?" Lara said and AJ hesitated then nodded "Then you'll be fine" she said

"Ok then I guess" Aj said finally giving in

"Yes!" Lara shouted frightening a bunch of Pidove out out of a tree.

"Ok pick your first pokemon" Lara said

"Go Amber" Aj said and the mole pokemon jumped out of her hoodie pocket and strolled calmly onto the field

"Go Gothita" Lara said and Gothita appeared on the battlefield "Ok now give Amber a command"

"Um use scratch" Aj ordered tentatively and Amber leapt at Gothita

"Quick Gothita Psybeam" Lara said and the multicoloured beam hit Amber dead on knocking it away

"Rapid spin Amber" Aj said sounding more confident and Amber shot at Gothita breaking through the psybeam and hitting her directly

"Scratch" Aj said

"Pound" Lara said and the two attacks hit each other and both pokemon skidded away

"Try mud slap Amber" Aj said

"Send it back with confusion" Lara said and the splat of mud flew back Amber getting in her eyes and making it hard to see

"Now finish it with psybeam" Lara said and the multicoloured beam hit Amber knocking her out smiling until she saw Aj's face who looked disappointed

"Aw come on losing inevitable if you're a pokemon trainer theres always going to be someone stronger than you" Lara said to Aj "You've just gota keep moving on"

"Keep moving on"? AJ though "Guess I'll give it a try"

"Amber come back, go Snivy" Aj said with more confidence "grab hold of Gothita with vine whip and slam her into the ground and Snivy did just that dealing a lot of damage to Gothita

"Whoa where did that come from?" Lara said sounding surprised "Gothita psybeam"

"Dodge and use growth" Aj said who was now in the zone "Now vine whip one more time" and Snivy smashed the vines into Gothita and knocked it out

"Wow that was just... wow!" Lara said "Anyway go Ralts, start of with confusion" and the horn on top of Ralts' head glowed blue and Snivy was slammed into the ground

"Vine whip Snivy" Aj said

"Dodge with teleport" Lara said and as the vies sped towards Ralts she disappeared and reappeared behind Snivy

"Quick Snivy redirect the vines" Aj said and Snivy's vines shot behind it and hit Ralts

"Confusion"

"Vine Whip" both attacks hit home

"Now Snivy finish it with vine whip"

"Send the vines back with confusion" Lara said but Ralts could only send back one of the vines and both pokemon were hit by a vine knocking them both out

"Guess we are both down to our last pokemon" Lara said "So come and have a go..."

"If you think you're hard enough" Aj finished recognising the quote then froze realising that she had said that out loud.

**(Reference)**

Lara smiled

'Go Panpour"

"Go Feebas" Aj said but as she pulled out Feebas's pokeball she knocked the water stone out of her pocket

"cool you have a water stone, I heard that you can use that to evolve a Feebas into a Milotic and their really strong" Lara said Aj looked down at the water stone in her hand then across at feebas.

_Back with the boys_

"Where did she go?" Kit asked to no one in particular

"I don't know" Jack answered then Kit facepalmed "What?" he said confused

"It was rhetorical" Kit said Jack's mouth became a big O "You guys look around the lake and in the forest and me and Chase can look in the cave, you know just in case" and Kit and Chase ran off before anyone could object. When they got to the cave they began searching for two things pokemon and possibly Lara although they both knew that she wouldn't be in there.

"Where are all the pokemon?" Chase said then they heard the sound of rocks knocking together "What is that?" Kit said and he peered round the corner towards the where the sound had come from

"Sableye"

"Wow its a Sableye" Chase said sounding very impressed

"What's so special about a Sableye?" Kit said confused

"They have no type disadvantages" Chase said "and thats why dark types are cool"

"It says he is part ghost type as well" Kit said holding up his pokedex

"Shut up" Chase said "Anyway I'm going to catch it"

"Hey who said you're going to catch it?" Kit said sounding ruffled

"Lets just catch it then we can have a battle over who gets it" Chase said

"Deal" Kit answered "Go Deino use dragonbreath" and Deino appeared on a rock and fire the green and purple stream at Sableye whose eye glinted and it dodged the move easily

"What!" Kit said "How?"

"Detect thats how, go Umbreon" Chase replied "Pursuit" and Umbreon appeared and then disappeared again reappearing behind Sableye doing at least some damage

"Deino headbut" Kit said and Deino charged at Sableye smashing it into a wall while it was recovering then Sableye's claw was surrounded in a purple mist and it smashed it into Umbreon who was still near it

"Night shade" Chase said answering Kit's unasked question then Sableye leapt at Umbreon slashing furiously doing a lot of damage "This is one tough Sableye"

"Deino dragonbreath" Kit said and the stream hit Sableye smashing it into a wall doing even more damage.

"Now to catch it" Chase said and he through a dusk ball at it which shook three times then dinged "Now lets find out who gets this bad boy" and they went back up to the surface to have their battle.

"One on one?" Kit said

"Yep" Chase said "Go Luxio"

"Come out Leben" Kit said "Razor leaf" and the Cottonee appeared firing the sharp leafs at Luxio

"Dodge" Chase said and Luxio leapt out the way "Now use spark" and Luxio formed a loose ball of electricity in it mouth and charged at Leben

"Mega drain while dodging" and Leben shot out the way while sucking energy from Luxio

"Spark again" Chase said realising he was losing and Luxio leapt at Leben again

"Float up and use razor leaf" Kit cried and Leben floated up and to the left out of reach then fired the leaves at Luxio hitting its side knocking it into the ground

"Bite" Chase said desperately seeing that Luxio couldn't take anymore hits

"Mega drain and take that bite just keep up the mega drain" Kit said and as Luxio ran its energy was sapped and then when he bit Leben he recovered the health and then Luxio dropped down panting

"Finish this with razor leaf" Kit said and the razor sharp leaves hit Luxio point blank knocking it out

"Guess you won, but how did you beat Luxio so easily" Chase said handing Kit

"I don't know I guess that because of mega drain Luxio was getting weaker and Leben was getting stronger meaning Lebens attacks were getting stronger and stronger" Kit said then he opened the pokeball and Sableye appeared

"Hey you'll be on my team from now on, how about we call you Scath" Kit said and the newly named Scath cocked his head as if to say whatevs.


End file.
